01 Ability Augmentation
by Stegro88
Summary: Deeks feels like his skills are subpar in some areas and so decides to upskill, with Hetty's help. Kensi convinces Deeks to join her in her own upskilling. (Set Post 6x11 but My own universe from then on. I Don't Own Anything)
1. Chapter 1

**Ability Augmentation**

"C'mon, what did she say?" echoed Deeks' voice through the mission as the team returned from their latest mission.

"It wouldn't be right for me to repeat it," Callen answered with a smirk.

"Well that settles that. What she said was derogatory towards me," Deeks exclaimed. "I'm offended."

"You'll get over it," Kensi said as she sat at her desk. Everyone else was taking their seats as Hetty walked into the bullpen.

"Congratulations everyone on another job well done," Hetty said with a smile, her hands clasped behind her back. "Now if you will have your final reports on my desk by the end of the day, we can put this case to rest." Groans echoed around the bullpen and Hetty turned to leave before Deeks spoke up.

"Hetty, what does nu... nup...nuppah...Callen?" Deeks asked in frustration. Callen rattled of several words in what Deeks believed was Russian. Hetty's face remained emotionless, typical Hetty. "That, what does that mean?"

"I shan't repeat that again, in any language. If you wish to find out Mr Deeks, learn to speak the language," Hetty stated before she turned back towards her office. The matter was dropped as everyone busied themselves with their paperwork.

_**#NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA#**_

With the day almost over, Deeks found himself in the bullpen alone. Sam and Callen were in the gym while Kensi was in the armoury. Having spent the afternoon thinking while he worked, Deeks decided now was as good a time as any.

"Ah, Hetty. Could I speak with you?" Deeks asked as he approached his boss's desk. Hetty was sipping a cup of one of her many and varied exotic teas, considering what could have been on her liaison's mind for much of the afternoon.

"Of course Mr Deeks, please have a seat. Would you like a cup?" Hetty asked as she indicated the seat before her. Deeks had been known to occasionally partake of a cup of tea with Hetty, especially when he was confused about something.

"Not today thanks Hetty," Deeks replied clasping his hands in front of him. Hetty could see he was trying to think about how to say something but wasn't sure about how to bring it up.

"Something I can help you with, Mr Deeks?" Hetty queried knowing that if left to history devices, Deeks may never get to asking what he came to ask. Deeks exhaled slowly, lifting his eyes to look at Hetty directly.

"I want to learn another language," Deeks answered simply.

"And why is that, Mr Deeks?" Hetty wondered.

"Everyone else on the team can speak several languages that I can't. They all have skills that I don't have. I failed the bomb diffusion class for god's sake," Deeks extolled. "I'm going to retake that by the way."

"We all have individual skills Mr Deeks, which we bring to the team to make it better. It is why your team is one of the best out there. You each possess something unique that the others do not," Hetty explained.

"I understand that Hetty, I really do," Deeks said. "And that is why I want to do this. I want to make myself better so that the team gets better."

"Have you given any thought to which language you wish to learn?" Hetty asked with a sigh. She could tell Deeks was set on this and she couldn't deny him. He would just go to someone else to learn.

"That is one of the reasons I am asking you for help. I don't know which language I should learn," Deeks said. "I was hoping you could suggest one for me. I don't know all the languages that everyone speaks." Hetty sat silently in her seat, looking at Deeks over her teacup before taking a sip and setting it down.

"I have a language in mind for you Mr Deeks. One I think you will enjoy," Hetty stated with a knowing certainty, slightly unnerving Deeks. "But you cannot just learn a language with me. You must also learn about the culture behind the language so that you understand why it is as it is."

"Whatever it takes Hetty," Deeks declared. "I want to be better."

"Then be here at 7 tomorrow morning. I will have everything ready," Hetty said as she took another sip of her tea. Deeks, feeling the conversation was completed, stood to leave. "Oh and Mr Deeks. I am happy that you have finally decided to use your substantial intelligence for more than witty repartee."

"Hetty?" Deeks asked carefully, suddenly concerned.

"I have seen your results from Law School, Mr Deeks. From all your tests," Hetty revealed with a smile. Deeks was now feeling definitely unsettled. "That will be all Mr Deeks."

_**#NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA#**_

"Ready to go Deeks?" Kensi asked as she was packing her bag. Callen and Sam had already left for the day, barely getting a farewell from Deeks; who had been silent most of the afternoon, seemingly intent on finishing his paperwork.

"Yeah, just let me pack my bag," Deeks answered as he shut down his laptop. He stuffed it in his bag along with some other papers before slinging his bag over his shoulder and joining Kensi, walking out of the mission together. They climbed into her SRX without a word, Deeks laying his head back as Kensi started driving. They drove for a few miles before Kensi spoke up.

"Want to tell me what's on your mind?" Kensi asked, glancing across at her partner. Deeks sighed before looking back at her.

"Just been thinking about my job," Deeks replied slowly. Kensi was startled and worried but tried not to jump to any conclusions, a minor feat in and of itself.

"What about your job?" Kensi queried as she considered pulling over so she could face Deeks as they spoke.

"I've been a lawyer and thought that is what I was meant to be. I could be putting the bad guys away. But then I saw how many criminals were getting off because of bad evidence collection, not enough of it or just plain and simple bad police work. So I went to the academy and became a cop. I made sure that everyone I caught could be put away. No screw-ups. And I was good at it, even if I wasn't popular," Deeks explained.

"And now?" Kensi questioned. She wasn't sure where this conversation was going exactly. Deeks sounded very disillusioned at the moment, at least to her. "Are you thinking of quitting?"

"Yes, I'm thinking of resigning from LAPD," Deeks said. Kensi's eyes widened as her mind started going at a mile a minute, trying to figure out someway to make Deeks change his mind. To not give up on them.

"You can't," Kensi stated softly. She had wanted to say more, to tell him he was a great cop and that was who he was but the words wouldn't come. She shifted in her seat, her hands gripping the steering wheel tighter in agitation.

"Kens, settle down. I'm not going anywhere," Deeks said reassuringly. Kensi glanced at Deeks and saw a familiar grin plastered on his face. "I'm thinking about resigning from LAPD so that I can join NCIS as an Agent."

"Oh," was all Kensi was able to squeek out as her mind continued to run wild, but now with all the possibilites of having Deeks around all the time, without LAPD stealing him away at whatever time they felt like. Of Hetty splitting them up again if she found out they had recently taken their relationship to the next level. Of what the team would think.

"Oh? I was hoping for something a little more profound than that," Deeks said, his grin never having left his face. He reached over and squeezed her thigh. "I can see what is going through your head Kensalina. Don't worry, we'll figure this out. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Kensi said softly with a glance at Deeks before focusing on the road again.

_**#NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA#**_

"God that was good," Deeks exclaimed as he laid his head back. They had picked up Yummy Yummy Heart Attack on the way to Kensi's place and consumed it on her couch while a recorded episode of Next Top Model played for Kensi.

"You can say that again," Kensi said before taking a sip from her beer. Deeks opened his mouth to speak but Kensi slugged his arm before he could voice what she knew he was going to say. As Deeks recoiled from the blow, Kensi continued. "Anyways, I was out shopping the other day with my mother and came across an ad for Eskrima."

"That's the one with sticks and knives, right?" Deeks asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Basically. There is much more too it. I called the instructor and got some details about the classes..."Kensi remarked.

"And you want to go and learn it," Deeks interrupted.

"I want you to come too. I want us to learn together," Kensi replied hopefully. She watched the look on Deeks' face and was happy to see that he was considering it. She had been interested in learning Eskrima for several months now and now that the opportunity had come up, she wanted to take it. But she didn't want to stop spending time with Dhe didn't want to stop spending time with Deeks.

"When would the classes be?" Deeks asked, silently hoping they were either after work or on weekends. He had a feeling that his work mornings would be taken up with Hetty's language lessons.

"He runs several classes each night throughout the week plus a couple of classes spread across the weekend. I explained how our work didn't have definitive hours and he said that was fine. Some of his students were in law enforcement and would come to different classes when they could. He keeps track of his students' progress and teaches them at the rate they learn," Kensi explained animatedly.

"Sounds like this guy has the right idea for teaching in this city," Deeks said. He was enjoying himself, watching as Kensi tried to convince him to go to the classes with her. "Kensi, you can stop. Learning Eskrima sounds kind of fun, in a violent, painful way."

"Really? You'll learn it with me?" Kensi asked excitedly.

"Yes I will Princess," Deeks replied, smiling. Kensi's smile got even bigger at his answer.

"That's good. I already signed us up. The first class is Monday after work," Kensi announced. Deeks merely groaned.

_**#NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA#**_

Deeks walked into a practically silent mission the next morning, wondering what he was getting himself into. He had left Kensi in her bed with a note telling her he would meet her at work. He always left her a note, not wanting to worry her. He went to his desk and saw a note from Hetty, asking him to meet her in the gym. Dropping his bag on the desk, he moved to obey her request. Walking in, he saw Hetty and another man of Asian-descent standing on a layer of rubber mats spread across the gym floor.

"Good morning Mr Deeks. May I introduce James Takashi. He will be assisting with your language lessons," Hetty said as she turned to face Deeks.

"Good morning Mr Deeks," James said, extending his hand.

"It's just Deeks," Deeks replied, shaking James' hand.

"Then I am James," James said with a nod of his head, releasing Deeks' hand.

"Mr Takashi will assist you with getting into your kendōgu, your armour," Hetty explained.

"My armour? I thought I was learning a language?" Deeks asked, confusion filling his voice.

"You are Mr Deeks, Japanese. But as I said to you yesterday, you cannot just learn a language with me. You must also learn about the culture behind the language so that you understand why it is as it is. Are you still wanting to learn?" Hetty asked, staring directly at Deeks eyes. Deeks lowered his head and took a deep breathe. Lifting his head again, he returned Hetty's stare.

"I am," he announced.

_**#NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA#**_

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone. I would like to thank you all for reading. Could I please ask you to leave me a review, if you're willing, to let me know what you thought? Many Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ability Augmentation**

"How do you feel Mr Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"Like I've been tenderized and then stuffed," Deeks replied in between drinks from his water bottle. "One question. Is everyday going to be like this?"

"Just the mornings, Mr Deeks," Hetty answered. Deeks sighed with relief. He wasn't yet sure how he was going to work out his time between Hetty and Kensi. "I'm sure your classes with Miss Blye with keep you quite busy after work. She is most excited."

"Thank you Hetty," Deeks said, not even bothering to ask how Hetty knew. 'It's Hetty' was usually the answer that the team came up with. Although he was puzzled about one thing. "Hetty, can I ask a question?"

"I'm not sure, Mr Deeks. Can you?" Hetty wondered with a slight smirk.

"Touché," Deeks chuckled. He waited a moment before continuing. "Why Japanese?"

"Why not?" Hetty shot back. Deeks narrowed his eyes, studying his boss.

"Hetty, I've been around you long enough and been on the receiving end of your schemes before. I can tell when you have something in the works. Going to tell me what it is?" Deeks asked.

"Mr Deeks, you came to me wanting to learn a language. Of all the languages that your team speaks, only Mr Hanna speaks Japanese. As he is Mr Callen's partner, which would leave you and Miss Blye at a disadvantage if a case involved anyone that spoke Japanese. I am merely correcting this disadvantage," Hetty explained calmly. Deeks wasn't sure he believed Hetty's explanation, at least not entirely. His gut and past experience was telling him there was something else in the works. He also knew that Hetty wouldn't reveal anything to him until she was ready.

"Alright Hetty, I'll leave you to your mysteries," Deeks said as he stood. "Ah, Hetty. One more question."

"Yes, Mr Deeks?" Hetty queried.

"More of a request, really," Deeks continued. Hetty raised an eyebrow as her only response. "Right. Anyway, I was curious if we could keep these lessons, since I'm learning more than just a language; between us. At least for the moment."

"To what purpose, Mr Deeks?" Hetty asked, schooling her features to hide her curiosity at his request. "I would think that you would want your team to know what you are doing to better yourself, not only for yourself, but for them as well."

"I do, eventually. But…" Deeks stumbled. "I have set myself a goal. It might take me a bit accomplish, both in time and effort but I want to reach it. This is where I am starting. This is the first step down a path that I didn't think was mine to walk but everyone here has shown me that even the hardest road can be taken when you have people beside you to help. And I am pretty sure that this will not be the last time I ask you, or others for help."

"Sometimes we all need a little help, Mr Deeks," Hetty said with a smile.

"Hetty, did you just quote Charles Xavier?" Deeks asked, taken aback. Hetty just continued to smile as she turned and walked away.

_**#NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA#**_

"Well well, look who beat us all to work," Sam said with a big smile as he and Callen walked into the bullpen to find Deeks working on some old files. "What got you in here so early?"

"My New Year's resolution actually. I have decided to try and get to work a little earlier each morning so that I am ready for the day ahead," Deeks responded to the growing incredulous looks from his team mates. "That and the surf this morning wasn't worth being late for."

"Ah, there it is," Callen said with a smile. He looked over to see Kensi walking in. "Morning Kensi, your partner was here before we were. Any comment?"

"He woke up to an empty bed and was so disappointed he is trying to hide behind his paperwork," Kensi stated as she unpacked, laying her laptop and several file folders on her desk. "Or the surf sucked."

"Ahah, partner synchronicity at work," Deeks exclaimed. Any further comments were stalled by the sound of a Boatswain's call from the top of the stairs. They all looked up as Eric appeared.

"All hands on deck. We have a case," Eric called before he turned back to ops.

_**#NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA#**_

It was the end of the day before they returned to ops. They had been chasing down a stolen shipment of weapons from Camp Pendleton and had spent their entire day either on the road or interviewing suspects. They had tracked down 3 of the 4 conspirators involved in the theft but the 4th Marine, along with the weapons shipment, had disappeared without a trace. General consensus was that he had used the other three to acquire the weapons before spooking them to cover his own escape. With no leads as to where he went, or what he planned to do with the weapons, they were at a dead end.

"Eric, Nell, anything?" Sam asked as the four walked into Ops.

"Sorry guys. The Gunnery Sergeant has gone off the grid and we have no way to track the weapons without him," Eric answered, turning away from his workstation. "We'll keep looking.

"FBI, ATF and the other agencies have been notified of the theft and will be on the lookout," Nell continued. "Until something else comes up or we get any new information. The case is cold."

"That is what were figured as well," Callen confirmed. "We had hoped you had something for us to follow up with but it would seems that is not the case."

"Sorry guys," Eric apologized.

"As it seems that we have nothing to go on, I suggest everyone find other uses for their remaining time today," Hetty said, appearing in ops. "Unless you would like me to find something for each of you to do." No sooner had she spoken than the team practically ran out of ops.

"I'm going to the range," Kensi said as she started to descend the stairs.

"Gym," Sam and Callen said simultaneously with a glance at each other. They too, descended the stairs. Deeks went to follow before a voice behind him stopped him.

"Mr Deeks," Hetty called. Deeks stopped and turned to face Hetty. "I have been considering what you said this morning. I believe I know what your goal is and I can help you to achieve it in several ways. I can even keep it confidential so that team does not find out until you are ready."

"Wow," Deeks exclaimed, shocked.

"However, before I can do any of that, I need something from you," Hetty explained. Deeks narrowed his eyes but didn't turn away, clearly curious what Hetty wanted. "It isn't anything too complicated Mr Deeks. Just a signature." Deeks couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face.

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone. I want to thank everyone for readying and following my first attempt at a fanfiction. It seems to have been well received. Ironically enough, this was meant to be a one-shot. However when uploading I seem to have missed the 'Complete' button somewhere and before I realized, several people had followed it. So, 2nd chapter.

I hope everyone will join me again for the 2nd in the series, #02 Ballistic Betterment. I hope to have it out by the end of the week.

Special Thanks to:

"**Guest"**: Thank you for the great review and finding the spelling error. Will be correcting that. Also thank you for the inspiration for the first part of this chapter. Helps to tie things together nicely with events further down the track.

**OhBuddy66**: Coming from you sir, I am flattered.

**Sweet Lu**: Very appreciated review.

Thank you again to everyone who has read and reviewed.

_**#NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA#**____**#NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA#**_


End file.
